Regrets of the Past
by Chaimera
Summary: He was the one thing she regretted, but will he be able to help her? One-shot. JS as usual.


**Disclaimer: I own pretty much nothing, especially not the Labyrinth.**

**Well guys. This is what I wrote when I should have been studying. It was na idea that had been annoying me and distracting me from the intricacies of "A Fairytale" so I had to get it out or I would have been stuck and people would have been mad. Do you see? Well I hope you like my little melodrama. **

**Regrets of the Past.**

**By Chaimera**

Sarah Williams sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She ran a hand over her bald head and remembered when her dark hair used to reach to her waist. She wrapped a simple black scarf around her head and moved from her bedroom to the kitchen of her small but comfortable apartment. It was raining outside and the fire she had lit was beginning to die. She looked at the papers that were laying on the counter top. She didn't want to read them again. She had been over them more that a hundred times and the doctors had gone through the results with her nearly twice as many times. He main doctor Dr. Russel, a kind man with genuine interest in his patients, had recommended she tie up any loose ends in her life. He had said "It usually helps people feel better. That they have no unresolved business before they…" He had stopped there.

Sarah smiled grimly to herself. "People who are going to die like it better that they don't leave people behind that are pissed off at them." She said to herself.

Slightly less eloquent but she didn't really care. She had gone home and wracked her brain for unresolved relationships. Karen came to the forefront of her mind but their relationship had improved ever since Sarah had returned from her little adventure. At the age of twenty three Sarah could hardly believe she had so little time to live. She had always imagined herself going on to have a family, a career, a life. When they had first found the tumour in her brain Sarah had just believed that with the miracles of modern medicine she would be fine. And so she had gone through the chemotherapy, lost all her hair, lost a dangerous amount of weight and gone into remission.

Her father and Karen had held a big party in celebration of her recovery. It must have jinxed it because less than six months later the headaches returned with more viciousness than ever. Dr. Russel had confirmed her fears. The cancer had returned as well. She went back to chemo. And then yesterday she had gotten the news. The chemo wasn't working, it was inoperable. She had but a matter of months to live. Her father had been with her when she had gotten the news and had burst into tears. Sarah had simply felt the numbness of resignation come over her. Karen had come to visit, acting like the mother that had left her. She had sat with Sarah quietly and let the girl cry. She had listened to her fears and had promised that she would be right there with her. Sarah's real mother Linda had been informed of Sarah's illness when it had first been found and she had received nothing but a hurriedly signed "Get Well" card. To Sarah's amusement, Karen had never been so angry.

Toby, at the age of eight, didn't quite understand what was happening but had been a constant source of comfort to Sarah. Now as she sat alone in her sitting room, Sarah could think of only one thing she regretted. She smiled as she remembered her friends from the Labyrinth. They had stopped coming to her long ago, when she had grown up, but they occasionally came to her in her dreams, and she knew it was truly them because when she awoke again she could feel their presence. It was Him, of course. She had never told him how she felt. He was her biggest regret. Her mind made up Sarah stood up and faced her balcony window.

"I wish the Goblin King would come here, Right Now!" The rain still beat against the window but there was no flash of lightning, no howl of wind, no flickering of the lights and most importantly, no Goblin King. Sarah sighed and turned towards her room.

What did she expect?

For him to just come, after everything she had done to him? She chided herself for her foolishness and went to bed feeling very low.

* * *

Jareth was in a bad mood. Not because of any particular reason, not even because he was angry but just because he wanted to be. He felt like shouting at his subjects, kicking his goblins and generally being a bastard. So he did.

He stalked into his throne room, kicking a small goblin out of his way as he did so and slumped into his chair.

It was good to be king.

Suddenly he realised someone was calling him. He scowled. Who ever it was that was going to spoil his fun better have a damn fine reason. He conjured a crystal and took in the image of the young woman who was calling him. He gasped softly as he beheld Sarah Williams standing in a room. He hadn't checked up on her in years. He struggled with a decision. He could go straight to her in his irrational and emotional state and possibly screw up the whole situation again, but then again, she seemed in no immediate danger. Yes, he could wait a few hours and collect his thoughts before answering her call.

* * *

Sarah swiped away a tear of pain that had slid, unbidden down her cheek and reached for the bottle of pain killers that was resting on the counter top. It had been nearly two weeks since she had called Jareth and he still hadn't appeared. Sarah had given up any hope of resolving issues with her old nemesis . It was late and she could hear the wind howl outside though it was not raining anymore. It had been weeks of rotten weather and she was getting rather tired of it. She winced as the phone rang shrilly and picked up the hand set.

"Hello?"

"_Sarah, how are you?_"

Sarah smiled. "Hi Karen. I'm fine. You really don't have to check up on me every five minutes you know."

"_Really, I'd think you'd be more grateful Sarah. I'm only worried about you._"

Sarah smiled again. Karen liked to tease her by acting the way she used to. "I know, I know. How's everything at home?"

"_Everything's fine. Your father is taking this whole thing very hard. Toby doesn't understand really. Other than that… So how are you?_"

Sarah sighed. "You don't give up. I'm ok, a few headaches but I'm not hospital bound yet."

"_That's good dear. Oh… oh no, Toby put that down. I'm sorry Sarah, I have to go. Do call if you need anything._"

"I will. Thanks Karen. Bye."

Sarah heard a bit more shouting and then she hung up. As Toby had gotten older he certainly had become a hand full. Babysitters had been permanently scarred by his antics. Sarah walked into the sitting room, flicked on the light and shrieked. Jareth raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Sarah put a hand to her chest.

"By all the Gods Jareth, didn't you ever hear of knocking. And you're late."

This reaction surprised him. He had expected anger, detachment, certainly not this almost friendly greeting. She seemed almost happy to see him. He looked her up and down. She had certainly grown into a beautiful young woman, though she looked very tired and unhealthily thin, and the head scarf was odd.

"Sarah, why did you call me?"

She frowned at the cold tone of his voice. "Well, for one thing, you're two weeks late so don't you take that tone with me, and I called you here to talk. Is that ok?"

"To talk? About what?"

She rolled her eyes. "About the past. About the present, about Barney the Dinosaur. I don't know. To talk. There were a few things I had in mind, but if you don't want to be here…"

He held up a hand to stop her talking. "Fine. Let's talk."

She smiled at him and he felt his icy exterior melting instantly. "Ok Mr. Abrupt, would you like some tea first, I just boiled the kettle. Or coffee, wine, anything?" "Tea will be fine."

She smiled again. "Ok, take a seat." She wandered through the double doors into the kitchen as Jareth sat stiffly on the couch. She laughed at him. "You canrelax you know. I'm not going to accuse you of staling any of my siblings."

He relaxed a little and Sarah continued to talk. "So, how are things in the Underground?"

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. How are my friends? Has anyone else kicked your ass lately? Stuff like that."

She came back in with two mugs of tea and handed one to Jareth, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Well, I don't know much about your friends except that the beast is now living in the bog with the fox and Hogbrain…"

"Hoggle."

"Yes, yes. He's back in the fairy extermination business."

"Oh, well good for them."

"And as for your other question, no, no one else had beaten me since you left."

Sarah grinned. "Glad to know I still hold my record."

They sat in silence for a while until Jareth became exasperated. "Why did you call me Sarah or is this just a waste of my time?"

Sarah sighed. "Well I'm not really sure if you're not going to be civil."

"Sarah." His voice was stern.

"Fine. I called you here to apologise though I'm not sure it's warranted now." She crossed her arms as he looked at her curiously.

"Apologise? I didn't think you were capable."

"Oh fine. You can go then. If this is such a waste of time."

"But apologise for what?"

She sighed exasperatedly. "For how I treated you way back when. You offered me everything and I threw it all back in your face, not because I wanted to but because I had to. I thought your feeling might have been genuine but it's becoming clear that it was all just a ploy to get me to fail."

Jareth was quite stunned. Sarah looked so sad. He had waited along time to hear her apologise, for her to put forward the very sentiments that she just had but he found he did not enjoy it at all. In fact it produced a very different reaction in him.

"Sarah." His voice was soft and she looked up at him. He had moved closer to her and suddenly his lips collided with hers. Her arms wound around him as the kiss deepened and his hands came up to her head scarf. When she felt it slipping she let out a small sound and pulled back.

He sat back and looked at her. She was staring at her hands and a tear slipped down her cheek.

He brushed it away. "I'm sorry." She knew he was apologising for a great many things but she shook her head and stroked his face. "Don't be." S

he leaned in and kissed him softly. "I want you to know that I love you, I always have and that I am so sorry."

He looked confused and more tears fell on Sarah's face as she kissed him again. "I wish you would go away, right now." She said quietly.

Jareth looked at her, a look of deep pain and confusion on his face before he disappeared and Sarah was left alone in her apartment.

Jareth appeared in his throne room, which was quiet and dark. He touched his face which was still wet with Sarah's tears. Why had she done that? Why had she told him that she loved him and then sent him away? He looked into a crystal but her wish was blocking him from seeing her. He let out a roar of anger and sorrow as the crystal smashed against the wall.

* * *

Sarah lay in the hospital bed pale as death. She had been in hospital nearly a week now, no longer able to look after herself. The door opened and Toby slipped in quietly. She smiled weakly at him as he hopped up on the chair beside her bed.

"Hey Tobes. What's up? Where's dad and Karen?"

"They went to the shop. Sarah, I've been thinking.."

"Yeah?"

"Mom said you were going on a trip."

"Yeah."

"Like the one you went on to save me?" Sarah smiled. She had found out when Toby was five that he still remembered the Labyrinth but he still hadn't figured out all the details.

"Well, I was thinking what if I made a wish?"

"No. Toby, you must never do that."

"But if it makes you better…"

"It won't Toby."

"I don't care I'm going to try anyway."

Sarah got even paler. "No, Toby you mustn't."

"I wish…"

"Toby!!"

"I wish that the Goblin King would come and make you better. Right now!!"

"Oh, Toby." Said Sarah quietly as the lights flickered and the window blew open. Sarah closed her eyes as she heard the click of boots on the tiled floor. Toby hopped of the chair and stood beside Sarah's bed.

"Who has called me?" Jareth's voice boomed through the room and Sarah winced as it reverberated through her head. He didn't sound happy.

"Are you him?" Toby's voice was small.

"You know very well who I am."

Sarah would have laughed if she had had the energy. Toby's voice became bigger. "Will you help my sister?"

Sarah could hear the sneer in Jareth's voice as he spoke. "Why should I?"

His voice was still impossibly loud. Sarah opened her eyes. "Jareth, would you please quiet down because I've got to tell you, my head hurts like hell."

Jareth froze as he looked at Sarah. He obviously hadn't recognised Toby.

"Tobes, wait outside would you. Me and the Goblin King have to talk."

Toby looked at Jareth suspiciously but nodded and stepped outside. "Sorry Jareth, I asked him not to call you but you know how stubborn the Williams clan can be."

She tried to laugh but winced in pain. Jareth looked at her, his face strangely devoid of emotion.

"What's wrong with you?"

Sarah closed her eyes again. "I've got cancer. It's a growth in my brain. They tried to cure it but… Well, they say I have about three more weeks to live."

Sarah felt herself being lifted from the bed. She opened her eyes and looked up at Jareth knowing she was too weak to struggle. "What are you doing?"

"I am taking you back to my castle, where my healer will cure you."

"Can he do that?" asked Sarah with a hope in her heart that had not been there for a long time.

"Yes. I'm sure he can."

"I didn't know. I thought…"

Jareth frowned down at her. "You never asked. You're lucky Toby did."

After that Sarah's world was plunged into darkness.

* * *

When Sarah awoke she was in a large canopy bed with a wizened old man standing over her, a large smile on his face.

"You are very lucky young lady. It was a hard job, but we got it out."

Sarah clutched her head as she tried to sit up. "You got the tumour out? I'm not going to…"

The old man smiled again and tugged on his long white beard. "No, you are not. But you were close."

She smiled and fell back onto the mountain of pillows. "Thank you."

"None necessary young lady. Nothing I like better than to save a pretty girls life. Say do you know my brother and his hat?"

"Is his hat Spanish?"

"Yes."

"I do. Send my regards."

"Oh, I will my dear. He wanted me to give you this."

He placed a small object in her hand and shuffled out the door. Sarah looked at the object and smiled. It was her ring, the one she had used to pay the wise man. _Sometimes the way forward, is also the way back. _

Sarah struggled out of bed and got dressed in a purple dress she found in the closet and made her way out of the room. After a great deal of wandering she finally found the throne room which contained what looked like a very moody Jareth.

"Umm, Jareth?"

He looked up at her coldly. "Ahh, I see you're awake. Well, you may return home now. I have altered your parents' memories. As far as they are concerned, you were never sick."

"Thank you."

He walked up to her briskly and called forth a crystal. Sarah felt a sudden urgency to tell him how she felt again. "Jareth, before you send me back I want you to know, I wasn't lying when I said I love you that night. I'm sorry I hurt you but I didn't think I was going to be alive for very long so… just… I'm sorry. I really am."

"You already said that."

She looked up at him not sure what to think as she could see an internal battle taking place in his mismatched eyes. Suddenly her legs gave out and she began to fall but Jareth's strong arms caught her.

"I must not be quite healed yet."

"Well, you were nearly dead."

"Sorry."

He scooped her up. "Stop saying that." And he kissed her.

When he finally pulled back Sarah looked into his eyes and found that her feelings seemed to be reciprocated.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

He kissed her again.

She definitely didn't regret this.

End.

**Well? I hope you all enjoyed. You know the drill. Review please. **

**Slán.**


End file.
